


Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else But Me)

by rebelmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabble, Love Letters, Non-specified romantic partner, Other, Wartime Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: A letter from Bucky to his love back home during the war.





	Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else But Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I left this deliberately nonspecific as to the recipient of the letter, so you can imagine them as whoever you want! It's the person Bucky loves, whoever you imagine that to be, and the little pieces of memories that he’s gonna keep close to his heart forever.
> 
> (Guess who is a SUPER EXTRA person and totally wrote it out in my headcanon Bucky font?! You can see it on my Tumblr [here](http://rebelmeg.tumblr.com/post/179160481991/interested-in-seeing-what-i-think-a-letter-from) .)

Hello Darlin’,

I felt really silly writing that. But you said you loved the way I said it, so I wanted you to be able to hear it when I wrote it.

It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you. Time passes so different here, like it’s not real, like I’m gonna wake up at the next loud noise and be back home. I hate opening my eyes and seeing canvas walls, or worse things. I’d give anything to wake up seeing your sweet smile.

Sorry, didn’t mean to get all war talk with you. Just happens, I guess.

You been back to our tree? I dream about it a lot. Being there with you. Only apple tree in Brooklyn, I bet. You better not go there with anyone else, that’s our tree, just ours. Remember when it was blossoming and you kept putting those dumb petals in my hair? Kept finding them down my shirt and pants all that day. I always wake up missing you when I dream about that tree. Missing those beautiful eyes. I’ve never seen eyes like yours. The way they sparkle when you smile, those eyelashes. My whole troop is around right now, they’d never let me hear the end of it if they knew what I was writing you. Can’t stop thinking about it though. How when I hold your hand, it feels like your fingers belong between mine. Just fits. Nothing else ever fit in my hand like yours.

One of my buddies, he said he’s got a girl back home that sprays perfume on her letters, just for him. I kinda wish I had brought that cologne with me, the one you said you liked, so I could put it on this paper. You can go over to my ma’s, I bet she’ll let you get it. Get the cigarette smell off it. Sometimes we don’t have much else to do but smoke and be bored.

Sometimes when I’m bored my fingers get itching to play with your hair. I miss that. I miss your hands in my hair too. What I wouldn’t give to have my head in your lap right now. What I wouldn’t give for a lot of things. But I’d give the most to have you with me. Or better yet, to be with you. I’d give just about anything for that.

I’ve gotta go, doll, it’s starting to get dark and they don’t like us using the lamps much. I’ll send this out with the next batch of post, and I hope it gets to you quick. I miss you like I’m drowning and you’re my air. Wish I could be back there more than anything else. Be safe. I love you.

Yours, Bucky

P.S. I miss kissing you too. Miss those sweet noises you make. Damn, I miss you.


End file.
